custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ervik
Ervik is one of the four Toa Uniran of the Broken Order Universe. Depending on who one asks, he was later Krevator, Emperor of the Kritor Empire; however, due to the sharp contrast of the individual before and after Kragator's influence, the two can be treated as separate individuals. Biography Ervik lived the entirety of his Matoran existence on the island of Uniran. The Su-Matoran was quite fearful, worrying that he might not know what to do should he lack the guiding hand of Grunpa. He often relied on the Turaga for supervision, turning to him whenever in need of help. Although Grunpa realized that he should be weaned of such a reliance, he did not, even failing to when Ervik was about to leave. However, this persona could be confused by an outsider as being one of wisdom, seeking the advise of an elder. Such was the impression that was given when a mysterious Toa of Fire washed up on the island and picked Matoran to pass his Toa Stones to. Ervik was chosen, along with Arrin, Kelrik, and Callah, and the Toa gave the Turaga to administer to them upon his departure. When the four Matoran travelled to the island's shrine, they were transformed and given the name "Toa Uniran." Although Grunpa knew they were destined to depart, it grieved him; still, but he supported them and informed them as to their course of action. Arrin rapidly took the lead, appointing himself leader and making clear his intention of exploring the nearby . Although the other teammates were overly enthusiastic over the idea, they had no better ideas, and so Arrin prevailed. Kritor/Makuta War Not long after departing the island, a powerful storm shattered their makeshift boat and the four were scattered. Ervik floated, unconscious and adrift until being seized by a passing Kritor warship which recovered him and took him to the headquarters at Bythrain. Under normal circumstances, Ervik would have been thrown into prison and seen to by Kritor scientists or interrogators, or whatnot, but because Kritor King, Kragator had issued standing orders a while back that he desired a Toa of Plasma for experimentation for a weapon, Ervik was brought to him. Kragator (who had forgotten about his prior orders until being reminded of them) examined the Toa. After some "conversation" (involving mostly Kragator demanding questions of the frightened Toa), Kragator realized that Ervik was soft and malleable, and quite moldable. The King took Ervik in and took him under his wing, attempting to teach the Toa everything he knew. All this was in the hope that Ervik would be remade exactly like him and be a suitable heir in the event of Kragator's death. As such, Ervik rarely was allowed to leave Kragator's side. The Toa accompanied the King everywhere, even in the first battles of the Kritor/Makuta War. He was there when Kragator subdued Artakha, and then even led some of the campaign over Karzahni. When Kragator journeyed to Artidax and reformed the Kritor Alliance as the Kritor Empire and donned the title of "emperor," Ervik was at his side, to the chagrin of some Kritor High Commanders, particularly Kragator's right hand, Tobduk, who had been there since the founding of the organization. But Emperor Kragator paid no heed to the frustration of General Tobduk and instead continued to teach Ervik or let the Toa compose his annals. Ervik was also at his side when the Makuta League formed the first Nation-State or Genus-State of seven species, an unintentional fulfilment of Pravat's words, to the dismay of Kragator. It was during this time that Kragator commissioned two things of Artakha and Karzahni, servants now of him. First the emperor ordered the production of a tremendous mask, capable of granting him a most unique advantage in battle. The second was the creation of a titanic body very similar in nature to Kragator's own. The Mask was finished quickly and Kragator donned it, bringing it with him to battle on Nynrah. The Battle of Nynrah, the first true collision between Makuta League and Kritor Empire forces, lasted for weeks, ending only when a coalition of Alignment and Dark Hunter forces surprised both sides and drove them out. This soon resulted in a downward spiral for Kragator who despaired that his mask had not ensured decisive victory for him. This in addition to an interrogation of Cootol, an other-worlder and the direct spark for the war, resulted in a mental breakdown for the emperor, for Cootol had revealed that Kragator was none so powerful in other universes and Kragator realized his victory might not be ensured if theirs hadn't. During this time, Ervik stayed at his side, even as Makuta League forces pushed back against the Kritor ones and landed a devastating strike on the Alignment. But it was not to last. When Kragator stabilized, he journeyed to the island of Tren Krom where he used his mask to interrogate the inhabitant freely. During this time, Ervik remained outside, an abnormality by this point. When Kragator emerged, he had gained knowledge of the location of Karda Nui, as well as the nature of the Great Spirit Robot. As this was going on, the Kritors claimed most of the Periphery Bodies, island chains on the periphery of the Matoran Universe, pushing the Makuta back to their better-fortified Central Bodies. Now more convicted in his beliefs than ever, Kragator issued letters to the three forces in the war which were written by Ervik; one letter offering a temporary armistice to the Makuta, one informing the Dark Hunters of their impending demise, and one to the leader of the Alignment, calling for a meeting. The Makuta agreed to the armistice and both sides began preparations for their own devastating endgames. During this time, Kragator blew a hole in the base of Valmai and made his way to Karda Nui where he discovered the Codrex--accompanied only by his High Commanders. He narrowly escaped an energy storm there. Content with his knowledge, Kragator journeyed to Nynrah where he met with the head of the Alignment, Helryx. Ervik was not present for the two meeting, but he was close at hand outside where he overheard the conversation. Kragator returned to Bythrain after that where he began final preparations for war again. When Spiriah discovered the Kritor plans, Kragator was forced to move early and launched his endgame, a five-pronged strike ending in the siege of Destral. Although the Makuta had only just finalized an alliance with the Bahrag and plans to let the Bohrok descend from outside the universe in--as well as having Rahkshi and Rahi forces strike from the inside--they had no time to operate on this before Kragator's grip closed on Destral. After a day-long siege involving the genocide of everyone inside (including the Bahrag), the Kritors claimed Destral and by default, those lands that did not still belong to them. In the Makuta Convocation Center, Kragator was crowned "Great Spirit," first ruler of the united Matoran Universe. As Kritor forces scattered to affirm control of the new holdings, Kragator and Ervik departed with their immediate forces for Bythrain. On the trip, Kragator made plans to take steps to ensure Mata Nui never could take his universe back; rearrange and tie species together to be more efficient than ever before; revise the Kritor communication systems to comprehend an entire "universe"; and establish a universal code. Once in Bythrain, he began to dictate these to Ervik, but he was interrupted when Alignment forces leapt out of hiding and ambushed the surprised, battle-weary Kritors. Arrin and Kelrik, who had become Alignment agents over the course of the war, were the first to reach the throne room at the top of Kragator's tower, only to stop short upon seeing Ervik, their teammate. Taking advantage of their surprise, Kragator began talking with the two Toa who slowly brought him to the realization that Bythrain was irreversibly falling. As more Alignment soldiers neared the room, Kragator was stabbed in the back by Ervik. Kragator fell back and Ervik whispered in the emperor's ear that the Toa would carry on the emperor's legacy right, as the others arrived. Ervik would later hold onto Kragator's legendary sword, even as Tobduk carried the Mask of No Powers off. Secret Empire In the year to follow, Ervik was kept prisoner by the Alignment, now the only organization left over by the war to be a world power--although the non-Makuta remnants of the Makuta League reunited and declared themselves the "Reformed Makuta League" or "RML," despite the Alignment fighting to convince them not to. Additionally, Helryx saw to the unification of the Matoran species in the Matoran Order under the Turaga High Council, even as all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga flocked to land holdings of what was considered (falsely at this time) a Genus-State much like RML. These unifications and early Nation-States/Genus-States occurred largely in the fear of the faux-Barraki, would-be conquerors and self-proclaimed successors to Kragator who each looked to become the next ruler of a unified universe. About a year after the end of the War, not long before the cremation of Kragator to be held in Metru Nui, Ervik was finally exonerated by the Turaga for his violation of the Toa Code, much to the urging of Turaga Dume whom the Toa Uniran now realized had been their Toa benefactor long ago. Ervik was impressed into the Alignment, joining far more reluctantly than his brothers had. Much like most other members of the Alignment, Ervik was present when When, at the ceremony, Helryx was killed by Vriin at Secret Emperor, Sheriem's behest, the Alignment was thrown into chaos. When Arrin, Kelrik, and Ervik returned to their temporary dwelling place in a Knowledge Tower, they were shocked to find none other than Callah who bore news of Zakaz swearing allegiance to one "Secret Empire." This information was passed on to the Alignment who immediately sent out parties looking for clues as to the nature of the Secret Empire and its master, Sheriem. Around this time, Ervik first reached out to the High Commanders, all of whom were in hiding, and began making plans as to the Secret Empire. The only one of Kragator's inner circle who did not meet with him was Tobduk who had retreated to the island of Visorak and was influencing the course of Virakan society. From here throughout the age of chaos, these individuals carried out Ervik's plans, and Botar and Hazat saw to the finishing of the revisions of the Kritor Communication System--as per the plans of Kragator before his death--plans making use of a pocket dimension from which to stage attacks and store up power. It allowed for fast travel throughout the Matoran Universe, as well as a hiding location should something occur. The Toa Uniran convinced the Alignment to let them go to Uniran. Upon arriving, they found, to the shock and dismay of the other three, that the island had been completely devastated, attacked when the Makuta were seeking out launching points for the invasion of the Southern Continent. Arrin, Kelrik, and Callah broke down, but some part of Ervik was glad to be free of this part of the absurd era in his life. Later an Alignment agent arrived and told them to head to Artidax, near where Secret Empire activity was rumored, and they did. As such, they were present of the Secret Empire attack on Alignment forces there involving the local wildlife. Shortly after, during the night and as the Alignment was licking its wounds, Ervik was sent word by the High Commanders of a passing boat belonging to the Secret Empire--one violating the island's quarantine. He got the other three Toa and they obtained a boat by which they quickly rowed out to within earshot of the passing boat. They were able to catch word that the Secret Empire was based on Keetongu Isle, as well as various other tidbits--especially when Ervik dropped "realizations" of facts he had learned from his spies. The Toa Uniran turned back and began rowing for shore to report their findings. Before the Alignment could act on these findings, however, the Secret Empire fell to ruin and its emperor collapsed into madness. Ervik had sent Karion in to incur the Kritors now in the Secret Empire to trouble, and Sheriem received a vision of Emperor Kragator that had the effect of causing him to unleash his barraki-generals upon universe. These elements shattered the Secret Empire and the resulting madness of their actions triggered a Great Cataclysm, sending the Great Spirit into sleep and the throws of death. Age of Chaos Try as they might, the Alignment was unable to keep up with the mad land-grabs of the faux-Barraki, much less halt the formation of certain new Nation-States out of the ruins of the Secret Empire. To make matters worse, as racial pride grew in prominence, and other, more interesting options rose, Alignment membership began a rapid decline. Ervik grew increasingly busy, manipulating the events of the universe, such that he often had difficulty finding excuses for long times away from the other Toa Uniran during which he directed the High Commanders. Most of the time he spared their feelings, but as this job grew more difficult and he was forced to stay more aloof, he sometimes ended up hurting them (not that he overly cared anymore). When the Matoran Order recalled all Toa, Matoran, and Turaga still in the direct service of the Alignment, he was disgusted that any Genus-State would attempt to claim power over him, despite the fact he was setting such events in motion to "lesser beings" all across the universe. Ervik now considered himself no longer a Toa, no longer even of an elements. Such thoughts were not naturally his, but they were those of the persona of Krevator who had long-since eclipsed that of Ervik. As such, Ervik had no reservations about joining Arrin on his journey to the Southern Continent, despite the Matoran Order commanding that he stay. In a world of racial loyalty, Ervik was determined that he had none, that he was instead like Kragator, belonging to no race, no element, and letting no emotion dominate. In between segments of trips to the Southern Continent, Ervik slipped off to carry out his plans directly. Using the name "Pharoth," and acting as one loyal to the Makuta League, he influenced a Wyrak and a Necronite, Grergo and Jadar respectively, to form the "Cult of Destral," a group dedicated to bringing back the Makuta. He also ordered the execution of Artakha, Karzahni--in order to prevent the Alignment from tapping them and having them create something together much Kragator's commissions. As a mysterious cloaked man, however, Ervik utilized the communication system to travel between the Nation-States, using his tactical prowess taught to him by Kragator to gain favor with the "Heads of State" and the "Heads of Species" where he convinced the Barrakidae to hijack some systems in the Great Spirit Robot and launch a surprise invasion of the Southern Continent--and then convinced RML and the Pirrakidae to do the same. He also first learned of the coming arrival of the Nui Ship and the Kilites by this means. Coincidentally, this wasn't long before Arrin and his team of rookie Toa arrived on the continent to begin a search for the Ignika as commissioned by Dume. His plan was to stall the group so that Mata Nui could not be brought back from dying, but when he overheard with the others that the Barrakidae had launched a direct attack on Destral, driving RML out for good. Realizing that his preoccupation with the Toa nearly meant the demise of a Nation-State, Ervik faked his death to escape Arrin for good and then travelled to the Barrakidae base to reprimand its leader. When the Nui Ship docked and attacked the dual forces of the Titan Union and Rahi Races, the two southern Nation-States, they were sent packing to Zakaz and Ervik was spared having to clean up the messes that could have caused. He then proceeded as "Pharoth" to order the assassination of Turaga Dume to place Fe-Turaga Gralon at the head of the Turaga High Council and the Matoran Order. Ervik continued in this way to control things, although there was less he needed to do now. The most important issue he ordered here was sending several High Commanders to impart the faux-Barraki with a cursed token. Much like the Infected Kanohi, these tokens were charged with energies yielding control of the faux-Barraki over to Ervik, driving them to ends even they would not naturally go to. This served to further increase fear of the faux-Barraki by the Nation-States and others. The unsuspecting faux-Barraki were all-too-happy to receive tokens with Kragator's Mask engraved on it from the High Commanders (since their whole quest was to be Kragator's Heir and the "next Great Kragator," such that they worshiped the Kritor High Command). Over this time, Kronan, Head of State for RML, demanded he take off his cloak and Ervik did so, revealing a Toa of Plasma, much to Kronan's disgust. With that secret out there, Ervik revealed the same to the other Heads of State. Shortly after this, Ervik sent Botar and Hazat to convene the High Commanders (sans Tobduk) in "SCS," the Secret Communication System he, Hazat, and Botar had finished. This was the first time all eight High Commanders had been assembled at once since the fall of the Destral, although Ervik was still present. Return of the Kritors Not long after, Ervik met with Fortag to inform him that he was abandoning all disguises. He ordered that Arrin's progress on the Southern Continent be stalled until Ervik was ready to take Mata Nui on. From there, Ervik travelled to Bythrain to oversee the reconstruction efforts, as well as the still-rumored Kritor forces gathering there. As he was about to work, he was confronted by Tobduk. Kragator's former right hand informed him that he was willing to serve under Kragator, but he had to prove himself by finishing Kragator's duty in slaying Tren Krom and figuratively conquering the era before the Kritor Empire first rose to power--and stating that if he did not do so within a year, Tobduk would undo everything Ervik had done. Ervik agreed and tasked Tobduk with uniting the Virakans with the Matoran Order to form a proper Nation-State, as well as overseeing the Kritor regiment in claiming control of the Nui Ship--lest someone flee the Matoran Universe and warn the outside world before the Kritors could get there. As Tobduk prepared to leave, he gave Ervik the Mask of No Powers that he had held onto since Kragator's death. Ervik now held legal legitimacy to the Kritor Empire, having united the High Commanders beneath him and gained back both emblems of Kragator, his sword and his mask. Now he simply needed an Empire. In the meantime, Ervik continued digging through Bythrain's ruins, seeking out Kragator's Chalice and the body Kragator had commissioned of Artakha and Karzahni. He also allowed Alignment agents on Bythrain--willingly, for the first time--where they were told by his servants that the Kritor Empire had been reborn. Tobduk was successful in both endeavors, but the Kritor regiment dispatched to slow Arrin was not. It arrived too late to slow Arrin and one of the rookies in his charge used the Mask of Life to stabilize Mata Nui. Still, much to Ervik's relief, Mata Nui did not yet awaken. Once the Alignment knew of the Empire's rebirth, word spread like wildfire. Kronan, upon hearing that the new "lord of Bythrain" was a Toa of Plasma, connected the dots and travelled to Bythrain where he furiously confronted Ervik for manipulating him--followed quickly by the other Heads of State. Still, Ervik informed them that he had "acted in their interests individually by acting in their interests collectively," stating that without him, some of them would most assuredly have fallen and that war between them was a small price to pay to avoid being swallowed by the faux-Barraki--among other things. He then informed them that the Kritor Empire was returning whether they like it or not, and the only way to survive--from faux-barraki, the Kritor Empire, or each other--was to unite under him. When they left, he ordered undercover operatives to prevent communication directly between them so that they could not conspire against him or know if the others planned not to join. Several weeks later, the time had come. Grergo and the Cult of Destral had successfully called upon the power of the Red Star and brought back the Makuta, but this was a minor thing compared to what was happening in Bythrain. Each of the Heads of State had gathered, along with their Heads of Species and each swore fealty to the Kritor Empire and to its emperor. At the last minute, the Makuta arrived to themselves swear allegiance to the inexorable power. And Ervik accepted their oaths. War between the Nation-States throughout the universe ground to a halt. Rumors echoed that the Nation-States had all joined the Kritor Empire, but there was no hard evidence right away. Still, the faux-Barraki continued their mysterious assaults, as if driven by a malevolent force... Those loyal to the Alignment fled to its headquarters in Odina, as well as faux-Barraki not held by Ervik's sway and other refugees, a disappointed head of the Cult of Destral, and resistance against the Empire. Ervik officially changed his name to "Krevator." In order to show that even those as "righteous" as the Matoran had joined with him, Ervik arranged for a Kritor war parade on Metru Nui. The Toa Uniran, meanwhile, had reunited and headed north to Metru Nui where they first saw Ervik in the procession, revealed for what he truly was and in all his glory. They retreated to a safe location, but Ervik/Krevator followed them, informing them that the old Ervik was truly dead and their only chance at survival. He then left them to ponder, but they would escape the regions of the Matoran Order and flee to Odina. After meeting with the Toa Uniran, Ervik joined the High Commanders at the late Dume's private chambers in the Coliseum where they began planning for the "Elimination of the Weak," means of accelerating natural selection. Here he received a letter from the head of the Alignment, calling for a confrontation on Odina. He accepted. Not long after, Ervik brought a force no larger than that of the Alignment to Odina, confident in his ability to prove himself a greater tactician than those in the Alignment. After exchanging a few words with its leader, Ervik returned to his force and battle broke out. The Emperor forged a path through the fighting, desperately trying to find the Toa Uniran in order to capture them and ensure the destruction of his past, moving faster even than Tobduk who fought to protect the now-reckless emperor. However, Tobduk found Arrin first, moving to strike him down only for one of Arrin's friends to intervene. Arrin reacted in rage, hurling forth a pillar of iron that enveloped and crushed Tobduk. Ervik, having finally found Arrin, reacted in fury, exclaiming that Arrin had killed his only friend. Callah desperately tried to appeal to Ervik, but Krevator informed her that he was dead. Upon noticing someone taking up the Alignment banner, Krevator ordered that he be shot down, right in front of them. He then charged back into the fray. Despite the best efforts of the valiant Alignment, the Kritors emerged victorious. The Toa Uniran were taken prisoner, but most who had fought the Kritors on Odina begged to be accepted into the Empire or were executed immediately. Four months saw the consolidation of power. Although he had far more than enough power to squash the faux-Barraki, Krevator kept them to drive fear into the hearts of his denizens, often using his power over them to cause surges to instill greater fear and to help him in eliminating the weak. In time Krevator travelled to Tren Krom where he used his Mask of No Powers and informed the being that he could gain his old Toa body in return for placing him in the body that Kragator commissioned of Artakha and Karzahni. Tren Krom did, but before Krevator could grab the sword, "Toa" Tren Krom had seized it. Undeterred, Krevator swept the feet out from under the entity, unaccustomed to limbs, and killed him, fulfilling his promise to Tobduk. One week after that, Krevator made his first speech to the masses, announcing the dawn of a new age and the future expansion of the Kritor Empire beyond even the known universe (meaning the Matoran Universe at the time, though it would later mean the Broken Order Universe as well). He then ordered an elite taskforce to prepare for an invasion of the Red Star, as well as a strike from the Nui Ship, having learned of it through the work of the Cult of Destral. Shortly after Krevator brought the Toa Uniran before him where they saw for the first time Krevator's new body. There they witnessed executions of members loyal to the Empire and Krevator informed them of the invasion of the Red Star. He then reminded them that they had a limited time to join his Empire, even if it was longer than most. He then departed to actually order the permanent execution of some individuals loyal to the Empire, even high-ranking officials, in order to make it more efficient. Callah would escape the universe, to his fury. Kelrik accepted the offer to join, thinking he could reform the Empire and Ervik from the inside, but over time his mind was diminished by the propaganda. Arrin refused to join, and as he was about to be executed, rumor has it that his final words were for Ervik, but before anyone could tell for certain, Krevator issued the order to execute him. Krevator then proceeded to expunge records of the Toa Uniran from official Kritor histories. Krevator was often plagued by dreams pertaining to the Uniran, but very many years later, these would end, followed only by one return to the former era. After the fall of the Solis Magna System, Krevator was once seen with Ervik's wooden mask, having dreamt that Callah had met another, mystery Toa of Psionics. The dreams ended after this. Beyond this point, no historian can deny that whatever still remained of Ervik was truly extinguished. Abilities and Traits Ervik was always a dependent individual, often relying on a teacher or guiding hand for support. As a Matoran he always needed Grunpa; as a Toa he ended up relying on Kragator. This would be his downfall, as it would give rise to the persona of Krevator who would rapidly overtake Ervik in his own mind. Ervik never made much use of his powers, elemental or Kanohi as he was first never trained in them and then was taught by Kragator to operate above the use of powers, particularly in preparation for inheriting a new body and the Mask of No Powers. Appearances *''Ode to All That is Spring'' *''Shadow of the Truth'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Wake'' *''Beyond the Known'' *''The Circle of Kragator'' *''Echoes of an Order '' - (mentioned) ---- ='Krevator'= Krevator is the second emperor of the Kritor Empire, the heir to Kragator, and the conqueror of The Broken Order Universe. Biography The exact point of where Ervik became truly Krevator is uncertain. Perhaps it was when he was first presented to Kragator; perhaps it was when he killed Kragator and claimed the Sword of Kragator and quickly reconvened the Kritor High Commanders; perhaps it was when he first reformed the Kritor Empire; perhaps it was when he first rechristened himself "Krevator"; perhaps it was when he forced Tren Krom to place him in his new body, a body fashioned after Kragator himself; or perhaps it was when he ordered the execution of Arrin, impressed Kelrik, and could not stop Callah from fleeing the universe, the final individuals left over from his former life as Ervik. Or perhaps it was a gradual descent, a piece of Ervik killed each time by the birthing pieces of Krevator. There is, of course, the chance that Ervik never truly died, as Krevator did keep Ervik's old toy, a wooden Kanohi. But it is unlikely, more probably that Krevator held onto this in order to remember that there even was a time before, a time where he had to manipulate all odds to form the Kritor Empire, even as he prepares to do the same in other universes. Ervik, of course, representing the face of those odds... and his dreams of the Toa Uniran must in fact be nightmares of the time before. Could it be? With most of the exploits until Krevator is certainly active covered in the Ervik section, we will resume from there. Expansion With the Kritor Empire and the Great Spirit Robot firmly in his grasp, Krevator allowed the faux-Barraki to continue their "puny" existence until the Kritors should forget what it was to not live in fear. Once they had outlived their usefulness, Krevator lashed out, rapidly dispatching the remaining faux-Barraki with the same ruthless efficiency as he had the Alignment. Confident that there was nothing left to trouble him from the inside, Krevator ordered Mata Nui to fly to several planets around the galaxy, staging mock invasions and acclimating to the notion of a "round planet." During this time, he executed genocide against the race of Annona. Confident in their ability to invade whole planets at once, Krevator directed Mata Nui fly to Bara Magna where he rapidly enslaved the races there (and, of course, killing the final Annona). Realizing that Bara Magna needed to be united with its moons, Krevator set about uniting the shattered pieces until Spherus Magna was reborn. With the rest of the planet now within reach, Krevator overran the Aqua Magna and Bota Magna regions, capturing the Great Beings in the process. Realizing he held a new opportunity on his hands, he brainwashed Spherus Magna's natives much as he had the denizens of his Matoran Universe and set them about creating more nanotech in the event something should happen to those in the Matoran Unvierse. The Great Beings he had developing constant war machinery for the Kritors, increasing their capacity for invasion exponentially. Furthermore, he had the Great Beings remove Mata Nui from his own body and placing artificial controls over the Great Spirit Robot so he held direct control. Even his High Commanders saw their power growing as their militaries grew tenfold, a hundred fold. Krevator abandoned the use of nanotech for soldiers and instead committed directly to using "Kridroids," robotic soldiers capable of greater war than normal nanotech, leaving regular biological and biomechanical beings to see to their own diverse assignments. "Jack of all trade" ships were developed for travel in all varieties of natural terrain--although they were rough and poor at first, hundreds of thousands of years of development perfected them to an art. Furthermore, as Krevator and the High Commanders neared the end of their normal lifespan, they were outfitted with equipment and parts to extend it several times as long as it naturally would be. With the Kritor Empire reaching interstellar power, the Great Spirit Robot, Red Star, and Nui Ship were each outfitted with speed capacities greater than had ever seen before, and space itself seemed to shrink as the Kritor Empire grew. Taking a planetary capital on Spherus Magna, the Great Spirit Robot, once the extent of the Empire, was used as much as an invasion ship now as the Empire leapt from planet to planet in the Solis Magna System and then beyond, to systems beyond the galaxy. Further still it spread, growing to encompass the galaxy, and then whatever galaxies lay beyond. The Kritor Empire even claimed mastery over the pocket universes adjacent to the universe. Every time it expanded sharply, Krevator was certain to have a period of peace wherein the new occupants of the Empire could be thoroughly indoctrinated or exterminated and the Empire could acclimate to its new size and prepare for another sharp expansion. By the time it had fully grown to encompass what is known as The Broken Order Universe, Krevator and his activities had long-since caught the attention of the Agency of the Olmak. After claiming the rest of the universe, the Empire took an abnormally long period of rest wherein it cemented control of the universe and prepared technology to invade universes en masse if necessary. High Commanders practiced the routine of operating on their own if necessary, especially if one should be assigned to a single universe at a time. Of course, full-on attacks were quite possible; it was a far harder task to brainwash people and integrate them into the Empire. The Kritor Empire established a prison on Natura Magna where they put everyone they cared to and staged mock invasions. The constantly-changing environment of the planet, as well as the fact the prisoners adapted each time allowed for constant challenge for the experienced generals. It was during this time of stagnancy that the Agency deployed one Agent Krivosh to investigate the Empire. As this was happening, Krevator had already caught wind from his scouts of an Agency of the Olmak which had stopped countless other multiversal threats in their prime. After locating the base of the Agency at Crossroad Station, Krevator sent High Commander Krax along with numerous other Kritors in Krax's division to infiltrate. There the High Commander began to tap the Agency's tremendous database and send it to the Broken Order Universe. In time, however, Krevator grew impatient with the slowness of the download and decided that he needed to see certain files right away. He so began his own operation to infiltrate the base. The Dimension War TBA Abilities and Traits Krevator's body is designed after that of Kragator before him, so he inherited much of the same physical traits as his predecessor. Like Kragator, he was over ten feet tall and held the same fighting capacities as any given titan. However, Krevator isn't the most adept when it comes to single combat and most of the most infamous multiverse warlords could likely beat him in a duel. Krevator instead chooses to hone his mind and tactical capacities, expecting that should it ever come to single combat, his Mask of No Powers will throw his opponent off long enough for him to overcome. Krevator shares the same exact philosophies and mental workings of his predecessor due to his influence. For more on that, see Kragator's Abilities and Traits section. Appearances *''Destiny's Way'' *''Wake'' *''Beyond the Known'' *''The Circle of Kragator'' - true form *''Echoes of an Order'' *''The Next Stage'' *''Oblivion's Game'' **''Olmak (story)'' **''Order (story)'' **''Osade (story)'' Trivia *Due to the fact no Kritor Empire has been recorded before, as well as the unique nature of Kritor succession, Krevator can be considered to be a multiversal singularity. He knows this, too.